


Facing an Aunt's Wrath

by Icylightning



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF May Parker (Spider-Man), Bullying, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, No one messes with Peter and gets away, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: We have always seen how Tony reacts when Peter gets bullied at school. Let's see what Aunt May does when she finds out about her nephew getting bullied.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindariddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindariddle/gifts).



> Hi friends!!! This prompt was given by Lindariddle who wanted to see protective Aunt May. This one is for you girl. I hope you and rest of the readers like this two chapter fic. 
> 
> Everything is the same, just Peter is not a Spiderman in this fic. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

May could tell that something was wrong with Peter by taking a single glance from the moment he walked through the front door. His eyes were distinct and he refused to make eye contact with her which only confirmed her suspicion. Though May's hands were busy with setting the table for dinner, her eyes were fixed on the teenager

Peter moved as if he was sore, there were small twitches on the muscle of his face indicating some sort of pain. His right hand was wrapped protectively around his mid section as he limped slowly towards his room

"Peter? No Hello or Good evening?" May called out with a small smile and saw her nephew turn around "Are you okay?" 

Peter smiled

May knew it was a fake one

"Oh sorry Aunt May. You seemed busy.. umm... Hi. I'll go change and freshen up" Peter waved and headed back to his room. May stood confused and worried. One thing was sure that Peter was hiding something. But what? Why did the boy looked so stressed. Did something at school or with the Stark internship programme? But Peter loved working with Tony and the man too had showed many times how much he cared for Peter. Maybe he knew what was going on with her boy

May dialled Tony's number and started pacing in the living room all the while biting her nails "Yeah Hello. Is this Tony Stark?" 

Tony sat on the living room with a mug of coffee in one hand and remote in other. The beverage was getting cold and he had no idea what he was watching because his mind was constantly diverted towards a boy named Peter Parker. When the boy came to work with him today, he could clearly see the lack of concentration and occasional soft whimpers coming from him. He knew the kid was hurting and not just physically. His doubt was confirmed when he tried to ask him the reason behind his dull mood but got a lame excuse in return. Peter said he had a long day at school and got tripped on the way home

Tony heard his cell buzz and he frowned on seeing May's number "Hello. Yeah Tony Stark speaking" 

"I know you're a busy man Mr Stark and I'm so sorry to call you this late" said May and Tony straightened at the seriousness of her voice "No no..it's fine. Is everything alright? I mean is Peter okay?" 

May looked at Peter's room "Umm..I was wondering if you could answer me that" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Peter came in few minutes back and he seems.. ah.. I don't know how to say this. Maybe I'm guessing it wrong but I think Peter is...." May trailed off not knowing how to ask the man. Tony nodded and completed her sentence "....like he's hurting? Like he's hiding his pain" 

May took a deep breath "So you noticed too. Did Peter tell you anything?"

"No Mrs Parker. I asked him but he gave him some unbelievable excuse" 

"Oh" May was dissapointed with the answer. If Peter was hiding from everyone he knew, it only meant the matter was something big

"Do you want me to come? We can talk to him together" Tony offered politely and May didn't miss the concern in his voice "No, not now Mr Stark. He looks tired. I'll get him to eat something" 

"Please don't hesitate to call me anytime"

"Thank you Mr Stark" May hung up the call and began thinking deeply. What was Peter hiding? Did he get into a fight at school? But the boy hates violence. Could it be possible she was worrying for no reason. Maybe he did have a long day at school. Maybe it was his football practice or maybe Peter was just missing his parents? I should do something to cheer the boy. May's eyes lit up when an idea struck her and she smiled broadly "Peter is going to love it!"

Peter closed the door and dropped his back bag on the floor. The boy slowly walked towards the mirror and pulled his shirt up to see the damage. His fingers ghosted over the black blue bruises that decorated his torso and ribs and winced at the sharp pain

Peter closed his eyes and let the tears fall from his eyes. He hated lying to his aunt and Mr Stark but then he also couldn't exactly say he was getting bullied by his classmate Flash Thompson. Aunt May had already done so much for him and he want to trouble her by saying he couldn't even handle few harsh words and punches. Mr Stark was always very busy so he didn't want to waste his time by involving him in his personal life. The teenager sighed tiredly and decided to change for dinner

NEXT DAY

"Oh Aunt May... I can't accept this jacket" Peter's hand roamed over the soft material. May picked up the jacket and hung it over Peter's shoulders "Why not Peter. It looks really nice on you" 

Peter blushed at the compliment "But this jacket belongs to Uncle Ben and I know how much you love it"

"Yes I do love this jacket but I love you also kiddo. Your Uncle Ben would feel extremely happy if you wore his jacket" 

"Are you sure?" 

"Absolutely. C'mon try and show me" May encouraged and saw Peter wear the jacket "Awww... look at you all handsome. I bet today you'll come back home with atleast ten girl's numbers. You're going to be the hero of the school" 

Peter blushed deepened. Maybe today might turn out the best day of his life.

AT SCHOOL

"Hey Penis Parker! What's with the new jacket? Trying to be some kind of stud?" Flash grabbed Peter's arm and yanked him towards the lockers room followed by his three friends. Peter felt the wind knocked out of him when Flash banged his head behind one of the locker door. He saw stars for few seconds and struggled to get free but his strength betrayed him "Please let me go Flash" 

"What's the hurry Parker? Let me take a close look at your jacket" Flash smirked and raised his hand which was balled into a fist. Peter never stood a chance against the four bullies who were determined to ruin Ben's jacket. 

LATER

May was in middle of folding laundry when she heard the familiar shuffle of Peter's footsteps. She got ready to welcome to greet her nephew with a smile which soon died down and a gasp left her mouth "Oh my God" 

Peter stopped at the doorway with hunched shoulders and eyes red rimmed like he was crying for hours. The jacket that May had given him with so much love was torn from different places. The boy had a split lip and a left black eye. He cleaned his nose with the back of his hand and sniffed 

"Oh baby" May rushed towards her nephew and delicately cupped his cheeks "What happened Peter? Who did this to you?" 

The first choked sob from Peter, shattered May's heart into pieces. The woman didn't hesitate even for a second and engulfed him in a big hug "Don't cry sweetheart" 

Peter whimpered when pressure added on his ribs and May pulled back with alarming expression "Are you hurt somewhere else?"

"Aunt May...I...actually... I'm sorry..." Peter hicupped before bursting into tears. May hushed him softly "C'mon kiddo. Sit down okay and rest for a while. We'll talk about it later" she made him sit on the couch and brought a glass of water and an ice pack for his black eye

After few minutes Peter had calmed down a bit but kept his eyes lowered on the floorboards. May sat down next to him and took his hand in her "Peter what happened? How did you get hurt?" 

Peter inhaled, taking a deep breath to steady himself but to no avail. Through hearbreaking whimpers and debilitating sobs he told het aunt about his classmate bully Flash Thompson.

A sharp pain hurts in May's heart when Peter finished his story with tears in eyes. She didn't cry, instead steeled herself for the boy who cried himself in her arms. She holds Peter and gently rocks the boy all the while offering soft words "Sshhh...it's okay. It's gonna be okay" 

"I'm so...sorry for...the jacket" 

May hushed him once again "You are more important than a piece of clothing Peter. Always remember that" 

"I love you Aunt May" 

"I love you too baby" May pressed a kiss on the side of Peter's head and brushed off the bangs on that fell across his face "Get some rest sweetheart" 

Peter closed his eyes and then May planned her next move. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Sorry for long wait on this fic. A huuuuge HEARTFELT thanks to all who have read this story. On with the next and last chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Peter woke up to a very uncomfortable feeling. His body felt stiff and muscles ached in different places. The boy gingerly straightened himself and looked around with his sleepy eyes. And just like that, yesterday's episode came flashing infront of him. How he had again got bullied and beaten up by Flash..how he ruined Ben's jacket... how he told everything to his Aunt May

Peter rubbed his eyes to remove the remains of his sleep and blinked slowly "Aunt May? Are you here?" he felt a bit dissapointed when his calls were unanswered. Maybe she went early to work but she never leaves him alone when he's hurt or sick. The boy sighed leaning his head on the couch. She must be upset with him because of the jacket "I'm such a loser"

Peter sulked for few more minutes and then decided to get ready for school. He wished May was here so he could apologise to her again. The teen hung his back bag and was about to leave when his eyes fell on the kitchen table. There was a note so he picked the paper and read 'Good morning sweetheart. Sorry I had to leave early. Something important came up. Your breakfast is ready in the oven. Reheat before eating. See you soon. Bye. Love you'

Peter smiled feeling releaved. Atleast May wasn't mad at him. He was already getting late so he skipped his breakfast and went to school.

AT SCHOOL

"Hi Peter" 

Peter turned around and saw Ned wave towards him "Oh Hi Ned" he waved back with a small smile. Ned eyed his friend carefully "Are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine" Peter lied. His ribs were still hurting but he didn't want his friend to worry "C'mon let's go. We'll be late for the class" 

"I'm sorry Peter" 

"For what?" 

Ned leaned in to whisper "I know... infact whole school knows Flash bullies you and he even hits you but...you know he belongs to the Thompson family.. they are so rich with high contacts.. if anyone ever goes against them, they will destroy their life. That's why no one messes with Flash or even dares to complain about him"

Peter tightly clutched the straps of his back bag. He knew it wasn't Ned's fault or any of the students in the school. No one would want to cross Flash's path and risk their career or lives. Flash was a bully. End of discussion "It's okay Ned. I'm not mad at you" 

"I need to tell you something" 

"What?" 

"Your Aunt..."

"Hey Penis! Catch this!"

Peter felt a drop in his stomach. He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw a ball coming at him

Flash threw a football at Peter with such force that it landed straight on his face. Peter stumbled few steps back feeling the wind being knocked out of him. He felt a sharp pain on his nose and covered it with his palm

Flash and his friends started laughing at Peter "What a great way to start a day" he walked towards Peter and smirked "I thought you might not show up today after what I did to you yesterday" 

Ned glared at Flash and saw a thin line of blood flow from Peter's nose "Peter you're bleeding!"

Peter retreated his hand and was shocked to see his fingers were coated with blood. Flash laughed some more "So weak. Can't even handle a ball. Guess you don't have what it takes..." 

"ENOUGH!" 

Peter, Flash and all other students turned their heads at the new voice. Peter had to blink couple of times to clear his vision, to make sure he wasn't hallucinating because not a couple of feet away stood a very furious looking Aunt May. What was she doing here?"

May crossed the distance, her high heels making tap tap sound as she walked forward and went to stand right infront of Flash "How dare you hurt my nephew?" 

Flash scoffed and behaved as if he wasn't intimidated by the woman "Who are you? His mommy?" he looked at Peter and laughed "Did you bring your mommy to protect you?" 

Peter hung his head down

May raised a warning finger at Flash "Listen you..." 

"Wait a minute. I almost forgot. Penis Parker doesn't have parents. They left him because no one wants to be with a loser like him" 

Peter bit his quivering lips and let a lone tear fall from his eyes. May saw this and clenched her jaw. She reached out and grabbed Flash's wrist and started dragging him "Hey.. where are you taking me? Let go" 

Peter looked up and saw May drag Flash towards the Dean's office. He tried to call out but May ignored him and kept a firm grip on Flash's wrist. All the other students also started following them. Ned had a huge smile on his face. May had called him this morning and requested to come early at school. She asked all details concerning Flash and together they did something that needed to be done long back "This is going to be awesome" 

The door to Dean's office was pushed open with a loud bang and May barged in with Flash and Peter following closely behind. The Dean, Mr Brown frowned at the sudden intrusion "What's going on here? Who are you?" he looked at Peter noticing his nose was bleeding "What happened to you Mr Parker?" 

May released Flash's wrist who rubbed his now surely bruised skin "Do you have any idea what's been going on in your school?" she asked, her eyes flashing with rage

"What do you mean? And who are you?" Mr Brown stood up from his chair "This is my office and I won't tolerate any kind of misbehaviour" 

May scoffed and crossed her arms "Oh really? Then care to explain what are you doing about the fact that this boy... Flash Thompson is bullying my nephew Peter Parker" 

"What?"

"That's not true. I didn't hurt anyone" Flash said defensively, glaring at Peter "Right Peter?" 

May walked towards Peter nudged him lightly on his back "Don't be afraid Peter. Tell him the truth" Peter swallowed hard "I.. he.."

"There's no need to be scared son. I'm right here" encouraged May with a soft smile. Peter dared to look up at Mr Brown "It's.. It's true"

"Peter is lying!"

May narrowed her perfectly scrupled eyebrows "My nephew never lies to me"

Mr Brown looked at Peter who was blinking back his tears and he sighed. Even though he knew Flash was a bully, he could do nothing about it since his father gives a huge amount of donation to the school "What proof you have?"

May felt Peter tense under her fingertips followed by a soft whimper and that was breaking point of her patience. She glared at the man with her sharp eyes "I may seem calm and quiet but you mess with my kid and I will break out the level of crazy that will make your nightmares seem like a happy place" 

Mr Brown scowled at the woman "What's that suppose to mean? How dare you come in my office and threaten..." 

May grinned and pulled out her cell. She pressed a button and showed a video to Mr Brown "This is what happened few minutes back. You can clearly see this boy threw the ball on Peter's face and almost broke his nose. Can you hear the taunts and laughs" 

Mr Brown's face paled and Flash began to wipe the sweat from his forehead. Peter stood dumbfounded. When did May record all this? Infact when did she plan all this? Did she leave early so she could come at his school? 

May crossed her arms and bored her eyes on Flash "I did my homework Mr Thompson. Everybody here might fear you but I don't. What you're doing to Peter is wrong. Don't think he's alone. Peter has me in his life and trust me...you don't want to cross my path. I knew without proof no one has the guts to stand aganist you so I planned to record your actions. Attacking Peter when the school hasn't even begun?" she shook her head in disgust "You should be ashamed of yourself"

"But... but...I .." stuttered Flash hanging his head down

May ignored the boy and fixed her hard gaze on Mr Brown "If you won't take any action against him, I swear this video will be viral within half an hour. I've also got the signatures of few students who have witnessed Peter's bullying and how every time you show leniency towards this boy" 

Mr Brown's eyes widened "What?"

"Yes. It seems they just needed right kind of motivation to support the truth" May said firmly and leaned forward placing her hands on the desk "Just imagine what will it do to your and your school's reputation" 

"Mrs Parker..." Mr Brown shrunk down on his seat

"My nephew is not safe here" May said darkly "And you are responsible for this" 

"I... I promise it will be taken care of" 

May banged her hand on the desk "I'm not leaving until this is figured out now! Maybe I should just post this on Instagram right now" 

"No wait!" Mr Brown swallowed hard and took a decision "Mr Thompson you're expelled from this school"

"What!?" yelled Flash "You cannot do this. My father will..." 

"Before you continue boy" May pressed her lips in thin line "...let me tell you that your father has taken a loan of one hundered thousand dollars from Stark Industries. And you might know that Peter is working as an intern and Tony cares a lot about him. One call and your father will be seeing on the streets begging for money" 

Flash was sweating on his spot. He glared at Peter before storming his way out of the office. May had a satisfied smile on her face "Serves him right. Thank you Mr Brown" 

"I'm sorry Mrs Parker. This is all my fault. If only I had taken action against Flash, none of this would have happened" Mr Brown apologised and then looked at Peter "I'm really sorry Peter" 

Peter gave a small nod

"I hope you don't repeat this kind of behaviour" said May then smiled lovingly at Peter and went to hug him. She rubbed his back softly "It's all over now Peter. No one is ever going to hurt you"

Peter didn't know what to say or how to react. His aunt had sloved his problems in just half an hour. Something that he was facing for months. He had never seen this fierce and protective side of the woman before. Tears welled up in his eyes and he raised his arms to hug May "Thank you" 

"There's no need to thank me kiddo. I did what any mother would do to protect her son" May pulled back and kissed Peter's forehead "C'mon let's take care of your nose" 

"You can take a day off Peter. Come back when you feel well" Mr Brown chimed in with a smile "And Mrs Parker I request you to please delete that video" 

"I'll see what I can do about it" replied May and walked out of office with Peter. There was a huge crowd gathered outside and everyone was cheering May for her brave move. Ned showed a thumps up and clapped for the woman. Peter felt so proud of his aunt as they exited the school. His eyes widened when he saw familiar black Mercedes standing infront of them "Aunt May?" 

"Yes Peter?" 

"Is that... Is that Mr Stark's car?" Peter asked pointing at the car and gasped when his mentor stepped out of the vehicle "Mr Stark"

Tony adjusted his coat and waved a hi at Peter and May but then frowned next second when he saw Peter's bloody nose "I hope whoever was responsible for this has faced consequences" he said looking at May

"Don't worry Mr Stark. I told you I'd take care of everything"

Tony chuckled "Yeah I saw that boy run like his shoes were on fire" 

"He's lucky I didn't punch him" 

Peter looked at the two adults with baffled expression "Wait...umm...what are you doing here Mr Stark" 

"Oh Mr Stark was the one who told me about Thompson's debt" replied May with a smile and Peter was now shocked. How long was she working on this matter? Tony squeezed his shoulder lightly "Never feel you're alone Pete. Remember you always have my back. I'll always be there for you...day or night"

"Thank you Mr Stark" Peter felt like he was the luckiest person in the world. He felt safe and protected between the two adults who stood like large pillars next to him. So what if his parents were dead. Mr Stark was perfect father figure in his life and Aunt May loved him like her own son. Today she made sure if anyone ever messed with him, they will have to face her aunt's wrath. 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
